There Are Bad Days In Dreamland Too
by rrosau
Summary: Brittany and Santana are married and have four children. This story is about their family. I suck at summaries, just read the story. :
1. Prologue

_Adrianna Lopez-Pierce 16 years old_  
_Danielle Lopez-Pierce 16 years old_  
_Carlos Lopez-Pierce 13 years old_  
_Emily Lopez-Pierce 12 years old_

**Santana POV  
**Usually I'm really happy about the way my life turned out. Being out of the closet is absolutely easier in every way. Even if I have to deal with the talks and the looks and.. Anyway, I'm really happy. I have the best family ever.

Brittany and I, we have four beautiful children. Adrianna and Danielle are twins, they look very much alike, and much like me. Dark hair, dark eyes. Carlos has dark hair, but he also has these bright blue eyes. Eyes that I had only seen once before Carlos was born. And Emily, well Emily is like Brittany in every way. She is blonde with bright blue eyes and she loves unicorns and rainbows and she loves to dance. It's awesome how people can be so much alike.

Brittany is a very good mom. She is strict, believe me or not, she is. In a good way. When Adrianna gets into fights, she doesn't just let her get away with it. She really makes her understand that it's no good. Danielle is a really good kid. I've just been worried about her lately. She has been very weird and I have no idea what's wrong with her. Neither does Brittany. It's scary, but she'll talk to us. Eventually she has to.

Carlos is a good kid too. He doesn't get into fights and he's a straight A student. We, Brittany and I are really proud of him. He is a dream child and i couldn't wish for anything better.

Well I don't think that there is much to tell about Emily. In her world everything is so innocent and beautiful that there couldn't possibly be anything bad in that kid. She is so much like Brittany that I think you already know everything you need to know.

"Mama! Mama! Carlos is being mean to me!" I heard Emily shout from the kitchen.

God, sometimes I could take a day off. Or maybe two.

"Carlos, could you stop teasing your sister, it's not nice" Brittany said to our son.

"God mommy, can't you see that she's manipulating you. You and mama both. With those bright blue eyes and that pout. She is cruel!" Carlos whined.

"Yea, right, you have those exact same eyes mijo. Do your homework and leave your sister alone, now." I said to him. He turned and walked to the stairs and straight to his bedroom. Told you, he's a great kid.

"Honey, have you seen Adrianna and Danielle?" Brittany asked me.

"Well Adrianna is upstairs but I have no idea about Danielle. Maybe we should call her? I mean she can't just disappear like that!"

"Already tried. Her phone is off." Ofcourse Brittany had already tried calling her. What was I thinking?

"I'm going to talk to Adrianna. She knows everything about her sister, they live in the same room and everything. I mean, she has to know something, right?"

"Look Santana, we'll figure it out. Together. We're in this together, don't you forget it."

"You're right Britt. I'm just really worried." I know Brittany was worried too, I just had this weird feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away. I walked up the stairs to Adrianna's and Danielle's room and I knocked three times.

"Mama?" I heard Adrianna shout through the music.

"Yeah, It's me mija, open the door and turn the music off!" She turned the music off and opened the door.

"Okay okay mama, chill. So what's up?"

"Don't ask me that. I need to know what's going on with Danielle. And I need to know it now. So please, talk to me."

"Look mama, I get that youre worried and all but there's nothing _wrong _with Danielle. She's just been acting weird and all but that's it." I knew she was lying, i was the same way. I was just like her. I just didn't wanna push it.

"Yeah okay mija, but if she tells you anything, tell me, okay?" I turned to leave.

"Yes mama, no problem."

**Adrianna POV  
**I know she thinks that I know what's up with my sister. But the truth is, I have no idea. I'm worried about her. She leaves in the morning and comes back after midnight when I'm asleep. I hear her cry. She cries a lot. I can literally, like, feel her bed shaking. And her bed is across the room. I'm scared to ask her. What if the answer is what I don't want to hear. What if someone has done something to her. I don't know what to do. I have to figure something out.

"Danielle? What the fuck? What time is it?"

Danielle looked at me and smirked. "It's 3.34 my sister."

"What? Are you out of your freaking mind. Where were you? And this time, don't lie to me, please!" I was worried and i needed to know what was going on with her. "And why are you suddenly all happy?"

"Well you know i've been going through something lately, I have this crush on this person and some shit, and tonight they finally admitted they liked me too!" She was smiling. I hadn't seen that in a while. "So I was hanging out with them, like every other night this week and it's been cool."

"Who is he? Do i know him? Is he cute?" I wanted to know more about her secret boyfriend. But suddenly I could just see her walls building up again.

"You do know them but that's all you get to know. But now, the princess need's her beauty sleep. Night Ade, love you." Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

"Yeah, night Danielle. Love you too." And with that i fell asleep again.

**A/N Well this was just a prologue. And english isn't my first language so I'm sorry about every mistake! But I hope that at least someone will like this.  
The next chapters are gonna be a lot longer! This was just the start.  
But review and give feedback to me! :)**


	2. Running

**A/N Here's another chapter. Personally I think that this was a lot better than the first one. It was much better to write too !**_  
_

_4 weeks later_

"Danielle! Adrianna! Could you go and find Emily? Dinner is ready." Santana shouted from the kitchen. "And make sure she washes her hands."

Lately Danielle had been better. She had come home in time and things had been good. Santana was still a little worried but she was glad that her daughter was better. Adrianna still tried to talk to her twin but it seemed like Danielle didn't want to talk about it. Brittany on the other hand knew that her daughter would talk about things eventually. When she was ready talk about whatever she needed to talk about.

"Mama, where are Carlos and mommy?" Emily smiled at Santana. "I haven't seen them today."

"They are seeing a doctor, mija. Carlos tripped in the bathroom and hit his head." Santana said to her beautiful blonde daughter. "But it's nothing to be too worried about."

"I don't understand, how can he be so clumsy?" Danielle smirked. "He must have something wrong with his legs"

"I know right! I have been thinking about the exact same thing." Adrianna commented.

"Okay girls, could you stop making fun of your brother like that." Santana commanded.

"Come on mama, it's not like you don't think the same!" Danielle laughed. "But anyways, can I go out with Scarlett?"

"Since when have you asked anything from mama?" Emily choked.

"Oh don't be such a brat Em. Everyone knows that I'm a dream child, end of conversation." Danielle snapped.

"Yeah such a dream child." Santana choked. "Yes you can go. But just remember to come home in time. What are you gonna do?"

"Just go to movies and stuff.. Nothing big, just things that friends do you know?" Danielle blushed.

Adrianna looked at her sister confused. She had never seen Danielle so.. Open. Hell she had never seen Danielle so polite. Her sister never asked either one of their parent's if she could go out. Especially lately. But now that everything seemed better with her sister it felt like she could breathe too.

"Can I come with you guys? I have nothing to do at home and I'm kinda bored." Adrianna asked her sister. "But if you have plans just for you two, I get it."

"We would love to hang out with you Ade, but it's just that today we want to talk about some stuff." Danielle saw her sister's expression change. "But tomorrow you can hang out with us, for sure!"

The truth is, Adrianna knew Danielle and Scarlett didn't want to hang out with her. And she didn't want to hang out with them. She just asked to see if Danielle would give up her day for her.

Lately Adrianna had been feeling sad. But she felt stupid for it. She missed her sister, she wasn't jealous. Or maybe she was. She didn't want Danielle to give up her time with her friends, but she wanted her sister to spend time with her too.

Adrianna could feel the tears forming her eyes and she needed to walk away. But how could she since they all were still eating dinner. She couldn't just stay, cause she knew that she couldn't hold back the tears. She felt a tear falling from her eye and she decided to walk away. Adrianna runned to bathroom and locked the door. She sobbed until she heard knock on the door.

"Adrianna are you okay?" Emily asked sounding concerned. "Since you are my favourite sister, I don't want you to feel sad."

"No Emily, I'm not sad, I just have allergies. You know, It's summer and all." Adrianna lied. She didn't want her baby sister to feel sad.

"Okay, but can I at least come in? I can hug and make it better!"

"No Emily, go finish your dinner, please."

"I won't until you open the door and swear that you are okay." Emily snapped.

"Okay Emily, I'm gonna open the door." Adrianna opened the bathroom door and smiled at her sister. "See, I'm fine. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No Ade, you haven't." Emily smiled back at her sister and hugged her. "Now you have to come and finish your dinner too! You know mama doesn't like when you leave food on your plate."

Adrianna walked back to the kitchen with her little sister. Emily held her hand but it still didn't make her feel better. Adrianna felt left out. She felt lonely. Lately that was all she had been feeling. Sad, empty.

"Where's Danielle?" Adrianna asked confused. "Did she go already?"

"Yes mija." Santana smiled. She looked at her daughter worried. "Everything okay baby?"

"Yes. I'm just gonna go out." Adrianna answered. "I'm not really hungry anymore." And with that she exited from the front door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_  
2 hours later  
_  
"Look mama, i have five stiches on my forehead! So cool!" Carlos shouted at her mama when he stormed to the living room. "The doctor said that I'm a brave kid, since I didn't cry or anything."

"Oh come on Carlos, he numbed your forehead so you didn't really feel anything" Brittany laughed from the doorway. "Where is everybody?"

"Well Emily is out with Cabe. Danielle is hanging out with Scarlett and Adrianna is out doing something." Santana answered her wife. "But I really think she went alone. To clear her head or something. She was pretty upset."

"Upset, why?" Brittany sounded worried.

"Can we talk about it later? Alone I mean." Santana smiled.

"Yeah sure. But in the meantime can I just kiss my beautiful wife" Brittany leaned closer to Santana.

"Gross! Could you not do that in public?" Carlos shouted.

"Oh honey but we are not in public" Santana smirked. "We are at our own house"

"Well could you not do that anywhere?" Carlos snapped. "I'm gonna go out with Sam. We are going to play football."

"Carlos?" Santana shouted before her son was outside.

"Yes mama, I'll be home in time, no worries!"

"No it's not that, I know you will, it's just that don't trip please!" Santana teased.

"Yea whaterver." And with that Carlos closed the door.

"So it looks like it's just you and me, baby." Brittany smirked. "What should we do?"

"Oh I know just what we should do" Santana took her wifes hand and guided her to their bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adrianna was running. She was running and it felt like she couldn't stop. She wanted to feel something else, anything else really. Lately all she had been feeling was sadness. And she was tired of that. She didn't even know what was wrong with her. All she wanted to do was cry.

She wanted to talk to someone but who could she talk to? She couldn't talk to Danielle that's for sure. Everything she felt had something to do with her twin sister. Maybe she should talk to one of her moms? No. That wasn't a good idea. Emily was too young and Carlos was a boy.

Adrianna kept running and running until she saw a building. A restaurant? She hadn't seen that before.

_I'm just gonna go inside. Maybe there aren't that many people._ Adrianna thought.

Adrianna opened the restaurant door and went inside. There were only three people. A couple and a teenage girl sitting alone.

_Maybe she's feeling lonely too. No. What am I thinking, not everyone is as miserable as I am._

Adrianna sat next to the girl and ordered a coffee. She was tired but she didn't wanna go home, not just yet. She wanted to feel the freedom a little longer. She took a sip of her coffee as she heard the girl talking to her.

"Hey" She greeted. "What are you doing here, It's like 3 miles from where people actually live."

Adrianna choked. "Yeah, well I just kept running and running and saw this place. It seemed like a good place, since there's not that many people here."

"Why would a beautiful girl like you wanna be alone?" She asked Adrianna. "I'm Cassandra by the way."

"I just like to feel free you know. And I only feel that when I'm alone." Adrianna smiled. "I'm Adrianna. You have a beautiful name."

"Well nobody calls me Cassandra." She laughed. "It's usually just Cassie."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Adrianna smiled. "So where do you live?"

"When you run three miles straight forward that road, you'll see my house." Cassie smiled. "What about you?"

"The same actually." Adrianna started to feel safe. And she didn't even know why. Suddenly she wanted to know more about the stranger.

"That is so cool!" Cassie sounded exited. "Maybe we could meet sometime?"

"Yeah, that sound's great." Adrianna laughed. "I have to go now, my moms must be worried." Adrianna realised what she had said. She didn't know if Cassie would be okay with gay people. Maybe she didn't wanna meet again after all.

"You have two moms?" Cassie asked. When she saw Adrianna nod she nodded back. "That's cool."

"Yeah I guess." Adrianna smiled. "Anyways I'm gonna go now."

"Wait!" Cassie took Adrianna's hand. Adrianna felt butterflies but she didn't know why. She couldn't like girls that way, she couldn't. "Here's my number, text me or something. When you get home."

"Yeah. I will." Adrianna smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Cassandra." And then she walked out of the door.

Adrianna started running again. She didn't know anything anymore. Suddenly she felt all happy and it was all because of the girl she just met. Adrianna knew she was straight, she couldn't be gay. But the more she thought about it, the more it all made sense. She had never had a crush before. Adrianna promised to herself not to tell anybody. She didn't want anyone to know. Not just yet. And then she kept running and running until she couldn't anymore.

**A/N I know there wasn't that much Brittana but i promise there will be, but I'm thinking about telling something about each one of the children at first and then there will be more Brittana!  
Again I hope that some of you read this and liked it :) Review, I'd love to know what you think! Personally i think that this chapter was a lot better than the first one. **


	3. Conversations

**A/N Here's the 3rd chapter! I really hope you like this. And thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!**

Santana heard the front door open. She looked at the clock. 2.19 am. "Adrianna? Is that you?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah mama." Adrianna mumbled. "It's me."

"Where have you been all night?" Santana shouted. "You got me and your mother worried sick."

"I was running. I needed to clear my head." Adrianna said. "But then I ended up running more and I was too far away. I had to walk back."

"Go to bed. I can't deal with you right now." Santana snapped. "And don't wake anyone up while you go upstairs."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_In the morning_

"Good morning sweetie." Santana smiled at Brittany. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah baby, I did." Brittany said and kissed her wife. "When did Adrianna come home?"

"After 2 am. She was still pretty upset but she went straight to bed. I'll talk to her today though."

"No. I mean you can, but I was thinking that maybe I should talk to her? I mean she's my daughter too, and I feel like I haven't been a good mom lately."

"Oh honey, you have been a great mom. But okay, you talk to Adrianna, I'll talk to Danielle. Okay?" Santana asked.

"That sounds perfect." Brittany smiled. "We should go downstairs."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brittany walked to Emily's room and decided to wake her daughter up. Usually it was hard to get Emily up but now she wasn't in her bed. She was listening to music and was fully dressed. _What's wrong with her?_ Brittany thought.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you were up." Brittany smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Yeah I am. I'm a big girl, I can do stuff myself, you know." Emily snapped.

"I know sweetie, I know. It's a good thing." Brittany said. "You should come and eat breakfast now. Everyone is already at the table."

"Okay mommy. I will." Emily smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything." Brittany started to get worried. Emily was never like this.

"It's nothing big, It's just that why have Adrianna and Danielle been so weird lately? They don't talk to each other. It's like they're fighting."

"It's just the age, honey. They are teenagers and they need room for themselves." Brittany explained. "When you are 16 you'll understand. Now lets go!"

"Race you downstairs!" Emily laughed.

"Don't you dare!" Brittany runned behind her daughter.

When Brittany and Emily arrived to the kitchen both laughing, everyone was already eating. Adrianna and Danielle were both texting, at least that's what Brittany thought they were doing. Carlos was watching cartoons at the same time and Santana was reading newspaper.

Emily walked straight to the table and started to eat. She looked around and everything seemed normal. _Maybe mommy was right, they're just teenagers._ She thought. _One day I'll be just like them._

"Hey Em, you want a ride to school?" Adrianna asked.

"Yea, sure." Emily smiled. "Do we have to go right now?"

"Yes, you don't want to be late." Adrianna said.

Santana looked at her daughters and reminded Emily to take her lunch with her. Santana knew she wouldn't forget, because Brittany had already put it in her backbag.

A couple of minutes later Carlos waved his mom goodbye and went to school. Carlos didn't usually want ride from his sisters, because he wanted to ride his bike to school. He was very athletic and active. He loved sports.

Once Carlos had gone, Santana thought it was the perfect time to talk to her wife. They hadn't talked much lately, since they had been both very busy with their children. Brittany with Emily and Carlos, Santana with Adrianna and Danielle.

"Hey baby, do you think we should talk to Adrianna and Danielle tonight?" Santana asked. "After school maybe?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Brittany smiled. "I was thinking going out with Adrianna, maybe have a dinner with her, just the two of us. Would that be okay?"

"Of course that would be okay. She's your daughter. Besides, I think it's better if you talk to her somewhere else than home." Santana convinced.

"It's settled then!" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the lips. "I have to go to work now, dance classes can't wait. Bye baby, I love you."

"Yeah, bye. I love you too." And then Santana heard the front door shut.

Santana didn't have a job at the moment. Well, she did, she was a lawyer but lately she had been working from home. She had done a lot of paper work and she didn't really miss waking up early every morning. She liked working from home, it felt good. Santana lied on the sofa. And soon enough she fell asleep.

When Santana woke up, everyone had already gotten home. Carlos was doing homework in his room and Danielle was watching movies in her room. Santana was suprised that she had slept this long without noises of her family waking her up.

"Hey mijo, where is everyone?" Santana asked Carlos. "It seems like it's just you and Danielle home."

"Mom is out having dinner with Adrianna and Emily is outside with Cabe." Carlos answered without even looking up to his mother.

Santana decided that it was better if she just walked away without asking more questions. Whenever Carlos studied, he was focused on whatever he was doing. _Well I think it's my chance to talk to Danielle._ Santana thought. _Here we go._ And with that last thought, she opened her daughter's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, why did you want to have dinner with me mom?" Adrianna asked sounding confused.

"I just feel that I haven't been there enough for you." Brittany smiled at her daughter. "I want you to know that I'll always be there for you."

"I know that mom." Adrianna said. "I really like this. Spending some alone time with just you. I really, really like it"

When Brittany saw her daughter smiling she couldn't help the smile that formed her lips. And soon it turned to a big grin. Brittany realised that she had been wrong. Brittany had forgotten about how open Adrianna could be. Usually she spent time with Adrianna and Danielle both, and Danielle had her walls built up most of the time. But Adrianna was different. Brittany knew that if she wanted to know something about her daughter, she should just ask. Adrianna would answer the best way she could.

"So how have you been lately?" Brittany asked. "Any boys?"

Adrianna choked her food and started coughing. Why did her mother have to ask that question of all the questions. Especially now that she was confused about her own feelings.

"I've been good mom. And no, there's no boys." Adrianna couldn't help herself from blushing and she knew that her mother noticed it. _God I hope she won't ask anything else._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Danielle? Can I come in?" Santana knocked her daughters bedroom door.

"Yes mama, sure." Danielle smiled. "What's up?"

"Well I really just wanted to talk to you." _Here we go, _Santana thought. "Is everything okay? I mean you've been acting very weird."

"Don't worry about me mama. School is just stressing me out." Danielle wanted to tell the truth to her mother. "Fine. That's not all. I kind of lost all of my friends."

"What? What do you mean you lost all your friends?" Santana asked confused.

"Well, I really like this boy, and he was Scarlett's boyfriend the moment I met him. Then we started hanging out and.." Danielle breathed. "I know what I did was wrong, but I really, really like him."

"So this boy.. You really haven't been spending time with Scarlett? You have been spending time with _this boy._" It wasn't really a question since Santana already knew the answer.

Danielle nodded. "But don't worry, I'm gonna get my friends back. Some of them talk to me already. It's okay. I know that I was the one who messed things up. So I'll be the one making things better." Danielle really liked talking to her mother. But enough was enough. "I think I'm going to do my homework now if you don't mind"

"No not at all. Just remember that you can always talk to me." Santana knew that Danielle had told her enough. She knew that her daughter wasn't best at words and she understood. When she was 16 she wasn't really a good talker either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adrianna was glad that the rest of the dinner went well. Her mom didn't make more uncomfortable questions. Not anything that wasn't normal. They talked a lot about school and Adrianna told her some things. She told her mom how she felt left out because Danielle hadn't been spending time with her lately. She told her mom how she was stressing about school and how she wanted to be a better big sister for Carlos and Emily.

Brittany didn't push things out of her daughter. She listened what Adrianna had to say, and responded the best way she could. Adrianna was a lot like Santana in many ways, so she knew how to cope with her. Brittany wanted Adrianna to feel like she could talk to her mother anytime.

After Adrianna was done talking they left the restaurant. Adrianna felt really good. Like she could finally breathe. She knew that she could talk to her mom anytime. She had already known that she could talk to either one of her mothers, but she never expected it to feel so.. So good.

Just when she opened the car door she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text message. _That's weird, no one has been texting me lately._

**From Cassandra: Hey stranger! You didn't text me last night? I was kind of hoping that I could hear something from you. I hope you text me back. -Cassie **

_Oh crap. I had totally forgotten about texting her. What am I gonna say. Oh crap, oh crap. Well I think I should at least text her back._

**To Cassandra: Oh! I'm sorry I totally forgot. Not about you though, I was thinking about you a lot. I forgot to text you back. Sorry. -Ade**

Before Adrianna could think about what se wrote, she sent the message. When she realized what she had told Cassie she felt embarassed. She just hoped that her mother wouldn't notice her flushed cheeks. Adrianna was sure that now Cassie would never want to meet up again. And she knew it was her own fault. But then she felt her phone vibrating again.

"Who's texting you?" Brittany asked her daughter.

"Uhm, just a girl I met last night. I was running and saw this restaurant in the middle of nowhere and went in. She was there, we talked." Adrianna wasn't good at hiding things so she just decided to tell the truth.

"Oh really? What's her name?" Brittany was interested in Adrianna's life and now that she was finally talking, Brittany wanted to know more.

"Cassandra. She lives on the same street with us" Adrianna smiled. She didn't mind telling these things to her mom. After she was pretty sure her mom wouldn't ask more questions, she opened the message.

**From Cassandra: Oh really ;) Well that's good, I've been thinking about you too. You and that beautiful smile of yours. How about we meet tomorrow? Lunch, maybe?**

Adrianna didn't know how to react. She didn't know if Cassie was flirting or just teasing her. But since tomorrow was saturday and she had nothing to do, lunch didn't sound that bad at all.

**To Cassandra: Lunch sounds good. 12pm sharp? Meet me at the park across the street?**

**From Cassandra: Sounds great! See you tomorrow, stranger ;)**

Adrianna was pretty sure that she was crushing on Cassie. She wanted to talk to her mom really bad, but she decided to wait until she was sure what she felt. Adrianna knew that if she told her mommy now, things would just get more complicated than they already were. But she would tell her mom soon. She promised herself that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How was dinner with Ade?" Santana asked her wife when she heard Brittany enter their bedroom.

"It was really good." Brittany smiled. "She actually talked to me. She feels left out because Danielle doesn't spend time with her anymore. She doesn't like the fact that Danielle hangs out with her friends that much."

"Oh really? Well maybe they should talk to each other. Danielle told me that she lost almost all of her friends because she stole Scarlett's boyfriend." Santana explained. "She claims that she really likes this boy but I don't know. I don't even know who she was talking about."

"We should give them some time now. Soon enough we'll figure things out. Together. Like we always do." Brittany kissed her wife.

"I know, I know. I love you very much, did you know that?" Santana smiled. "And I'm really happy. I couldn't ask for better family"

"I love you too baby. And I'm really happy too."

Santana deepened their kiss and Brittany moaned quietly. She slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth and they kept kissing like that for a while. They were so into the kissing that they didn't hear their bedroom door open.

Suddenly Santana heard crying. "Mama? Mommy?" Emily stood in the doorway sobbing.

"Oh my god!" Santana and Brittany said in unison. They both runned to their youngest child and wrapped their arms around her small body. Santana lifted Emily's chin up and as soon as she looked Emily in the eye, tears started streaming down her own face. Who could do this to such a beautiful and innocent girl? Who?

When Brittany noticed Santana crying too, she looked Emily in the eye. Brittany's mouth fell open. Emily's right eye was black and her nose was bleeding. That sure didn't happen by accident.

**A/N So I hope you review and let me know what you think! I love hearing feedback from you all :) **


	4. Fears

Brittany looked at Emily and it was painful to see her daughter hurting so bad. Brittany had no idea who would do this to such a sweet, innocent girl. But she would find out. But if her daughter refused to talk, it would be harder.

Santana had always been strong. She had always been strong when one of her children wasn't. She didn't let herself cry when Danielle cried two years ago when she was bullied. She didn't let herself cry when Carlos told her that he didn't feel like he was enough. She didn't let herself cry, because she wanted to be the strong one. But this situation was different. It hurt to see Emily, her beautiful daughter, hurting so bad. She wanted to tell her it was going to be okay. She wanted to tell her she was safe. She wanted to tell her that nobody was never going to hurt her again. But she could never tell her daughter those things. She could never tell her daughter, because she couldn't promise her that.

Emily knew that both of her moms were upset. She knew that she didn't have to say anything for now, but eventually they would ask questions. Questions that Emily didn't want to answer. What would she tell them? The truth? No. She didn't want her mothers to think that she was weak. She didn't wanna be weak. She wanted to be strong, just like her mama. She wanted everyone to treat her like a 12-year-old should be treated and not like a baby. She hated the fact that people would talk to her the same way they would talk to a 6-year-old. The thing was, Emily wasn't a little girl anymore. She was growing up. But it seemed like no one noticed that.

Brittany and Santana both wanted answers. But they knew it would be better to let Emily feel safe first. Santana carried Emily to her and Brittany's bed and tucked her in. She sang to her until she fell asleep. Santana and Brittany both held their daughter like there was no tomorrow. And all Emily needed was that. All she needed was to feel loved and that people did care about her. And she let herself fall asleep because now, the first time in her life, she felt completely safe.

It seemed like the morning came too fast. Neither Santana or Brittany had slept more than two hours and they were tired. But they knew that part of being a parent was to be strong for their children. Emily needed them now, and it was more important than anything at the moment. But soon enough they realized that they had three other children and they had to check out on them too. But it was saturday and 7am so they all would still be asleep.

Brittany wanted to ask her wife how she was feeling but she already knew the answer. She didn't need to ask that from Santana and Santana didn't have to ask that from Brittany. All that mattered was that Emily was now safe. And luckily she was still asleep. Brittany and Santana were both hoping that she would sleep at least a couple of more hours.

"We have to talk to her today, you know." Brittany broke the silence.

"I know. I just want her to sleep a little longer." Santana answered not turning her gaze from Emily.

They didn't talk any more than that. They didn't need to. There were so many questions going through their heads, but neither one of them had the answers. They were both exhausted and they wanted to sleep. But they knew they couldn't.

Brittany moved from across the room to where Santana was standing. She hugged her wife from behind and kissed her neck. She knew that not only they had to be there for Emily, but they had to be there for each other too.

"We need to tell the kids." Santana whispered. "They deserve to know."

"I know." Brittany mumbled. She took her wifes hand and they went downstairs.

Santana was suprised to see all of her children sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Adrianna was texting and smiling to whoever she was talking to and Danielle and Carlos were both laughing at something. For the first time after last night Santana could actually smile. And when she looked at Brittany she saw her smiling too.

"Hey guys." Santana cleared her throat. "We need to talk to you about something."

"Okay" They all said in unison.

"What have I done?" Adrianna asked nervously.

Santana couldn't help the laugh. "Nothing honey. Nothing."

"It's just that last night Emily came home pretty late and she was hurt. And I don't mean emotionally. Her nose was bleeding and her eye is black." Brittany explained.

"Do you have any idea who would do that to her?" Santana continued.

They all looked confused. Adrianna looked really worried but Carlos and Danielle both looked suprised. They didn't think that anybody would hurt Emily. Emily was such a sweet girl.

"Do I have to stay home today? I mean I have a date, but does this mean I can't go?" Adrianna asked. "No I mean, not a date date just a friend date. Oh crap"

"You have a date? Since when have you been dating? You don't even talk about boys." Danielle teased.

"Maybe she's a lesbian." Carlos suggested.

Adrianna could feel her face heating. She knew she was blushing pretty bad but she didn't know what to say. Maybe she could just tell the truth. She didn't want to lie, now that Emily was hurt and all. She knew she could trust her family, she just didn't know if she wanted to come out yet. But she knew that she had to.

"Well you know what Carlos? Maybe I am!" Adrianna shouted in anger and walked away. She wanted to know how Emily was doing.

Adrianna and Emily had always been close. Carlos and Danielle didn't usually hang out with them, they were spending lots of time with their friends. But Adrianna always spent a lot of time with Emily. She wanted Emily to have that perfect big sister and she wanted Emily to know that she could tell her anything.

When Adrianna opened her parents' bedroom door she saw that Emily was still asleep. She didn't want to wake her up so she gave her a kiss instead. Just a simple kiss on the forehead so she wouldn't wake her baby sister up. Adrianna decided to face her family and walked back to the kitchen.

"Was she still asleep?" Carlos asked. "Stupid question, obviously she was still asleep."

"Yeah she was. I didn't want to wake her up so I gave her a kiss instead." Adrianna smiled.

Carlos knew that he didn't have a right to comment Adrianna liking girls that way. He didn't expect it to be true so he just said without thinking about it twice. But he could see her sister was hurting and that was something she didn't want to talk about just yet. But maybe now would be a good time._ If she talked to mama and mommy, she would get their minds out of Emily for a little while, right?_ Or maybe she wouldn't. Carlos couldn't know that, and he couldn't make Adrianna open up if she didn't want to.

"You can talk to me you know that right?" Danielle smiled at her sister. "Ade?"

Adrianna didn't know what to say. She didn't want to talk about it right now but it did seem like a good time since Emily was still asleep. So she just decided to open up.

"You really haven't been there for me lately. And you don't talk to me so why should I talk to you?" Adrianna snapped. "And besides, I don't think there's a lot to talk about, I'm gay, that's it."

"I think that's great!" Carlos said sounding exited.

"Mama? Mommy? Is everything okay?" Danielle asked worried. "Did I do something wrong? I mean you're together too and you're both girls so I thought -"

"Adrianna, no you didn't do anything wrong. I think it's amazing that you don't hide who you are." Brittany started.

"Yeah I agree. I don't like the dating part though." Santana said. "No sex until you're 18, got it?"

Adrianna laughed. She didn't bother answering her mother since she knew that she didn't mean it. Or maybe she did, but Adrianna would never tell Santana if she was having sex. Never. Just when Adrianna was about to say something mean to her mother she heard Emily entering the room.

"Good morning." Emily smiled. "I know you're all worried but there's nothing to worry about. I want you all to know that I'm a big girl and I can handle this myself.

"You don't need to handle this yourself honey." Santana stated.

"I know but I don't want to talk to you. I looked up online that to some people it would be better to talk to a stranger? Like, a therapist, maybe?" Emily said shyly. "But only if that's okay with you guys?"

Santana was confused. When she looked around the room she saw that everyone else was confused too. None of them expected Emily to say something like that. They all thought Emily would open up to them and tell what happened. But it seemed like they were wrong.

"Just so you know Em, I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Carlos shouted. "I promise it to you."

Emily laughed. It felt good when people cared about her. She just wasn't ready to talk to her family yet. She would, just not yet. She wanted to talk to someone though, and that's why she thought it would be better to talk to a complete stranger.

Emily sat down with her family and ate her breakfast. They talked about stuff like any other family and they all seemed happy. Emily liked the fact that they would put their emotions aside for her and act like nothing happened. But none of them would never forget. They all knew that Emily was still hurting and that hurt them too. But they knew better than pushing information out of Emily so they didn't even try.

"Hey Em you want to know something?" Adrianna smiled.

"Yeah! What Is it?" Emily asked exited.

"I'm gay" Adrianna said seriously. "Like really gay, I like girls. A girl actually, but yeah."

"That's the coolest thing I've heard in a while!" Emily jumped. "You are an unicorn too! Just like mama and mommy!"

Emily said that only to make her family feel happy. The truth was, that Emily really didn't believe in things like unicorns and stuff. But she wanted her family to think she did. She would get out of things easily and people would never be mean to her. At least usually they wouldn't be. But now she wasn't so sure anymore. She was scared and she had no idea how to get rid of being afraid.

**A/N This was just a filler chapter, I'm sorry it's so short, but the next chapters will be longer. I try to update in three days :) Next chapter will be Emily coping with whatever happened to her (You'll know if you wait for the next chapter) And also Adrianna's date. There will also be more Brittana and Carlos! I Hope you enjoyed this and review, I love to read your reviews!:)**


End file.
